Janji Musim Panas
by Jess Kuchiki
Summary: Aku bertemu dengan seorang gadis cengeng yang tersesat di sebuah taman. Dia membuat liburan musim panasku menjadi tidak membosankan dan... Ah, mungkin ini cocok jadi bahan tugas mengarang musim panasku. For Bleach Vivariation. GrimmHime. RnR, plz?


**DISCLAIMER : BLEACH © Tite Kubo**

**Catatan Gerobak(?) Author:**

Saya tau... Judulnya abal!! Yang pasti cerita ini saya buat untuk event Vivariation Festival dengan tema Black-White! Sesuai syarat, minimal 1.999 yang udah diubah menjadi 1.750 words, euh, punya saya kelebihan: 2,968 words... (swt)  
Tidak termasuk bacotan saya!

Pairnya: Grimmjow(Black) dan Orihime(White), kenapa saya pakai pair ini? Simpel, karena udah lama tak kelihatan... *sotoy*

Yosh, silahkan menikmati cerita ini dengan se-porsi Siomay!

**NOTE: Grimmjow's POV**—

* * *

**Janji Musim Panas**

by: Jess Kuchiki

***

"Baiklah, jangan lupa kerjakan tugas mengarang musim panas kalian. Selamat berlibur," ucap sang guru bahasa di depan kelas—Sousuke Aizen—mengakhiri pelajarannya. Seluruh murid di ruangan ini langsung berhamburan keluar untuk menikmati awal libur musim panas tahun ini.

Awal musim panas bulan Juli dan tugas mengarang yang selalu hadir di setiap liburan. Sebagian besar murid sekolah Las Noches sudah berlarian melewati teriknya matahari, sementara aku masih berdiri di teras sekolah.

Hawa udara panas cukup terasa menyengat di ujung kulitku walaupun aku belum menginjakkan kakiku di bawah teriknya cahaya matahari, dan hal ini membuatku malas berjalan di bawah terik yang menyengat itu.

"Grimmjow." Salah seorang teman dekatku, pemuda pucat dengan iris mata hijau pekat—Ulquiorra Schiffer—menyebut namaku. Aku langsung menoleh padanya, kulihat dia mengarahkan sebuah jaket padaku. "Terima kasih untuk jaket yang kau pinjamkan kemarin," ucapnya dengan nada datar.

"Sama-sama, Ulquiorra." Aku menerima kembali sebuah jaket berwarna biru tua milikku darinya. Setelah itu dia menunduk pelan padaku dan pergi untuk masuk ke kelas pelajaran tambahan.

Beberapa menit berlalu, aku pun memutuskan berjalan melewati hawa panas itu. Tak ada gunanya juga aku berlama-lama di sekolah, 'kan?

Saat berjalan agak jauh dari sekolah, aku menghentikan langkahku untuk memandang sesuatu yang kusukai. Tak jauh dari tempatku berdiri, ada sebuah pantai yang bisa dibilang sangat sunyi.

Aku suka melihatnya. Pantai Las Noches yang sunyi. Padahal ini musim panas, seharusnya pantai merupakan salah satu lokasi yang sering dikunjungi di musim panas seperti ini. Mungkin karena kota Hueco Mundo terkenal dengan keheningannya. Dan aku menyukai suasana pantai yang hening itu.

**Tes, tes, tes...**

"Gerimis?" bisikku pelan begitu merasakan tetesan air di kulitku.

Rintikan hujan kecil tiba-tiba menghampiri kota hening ini. Padahal tadi sinar matahari sangat menyengat di kulit. Hujan di musim panas. Mungkin kedengarannya aneh, tapi ini sudah sering terjadi di awal musim panas.

Aku meletakkan jaket milikku di kepala agar rambut biruku ini tidak layu karena hujan. Untung saja Ulquiorra mengembalikan jaket ini tepat waktu. Kakiku mulai berjalan lagi setelah gerimis mengganggu kesenanganku saat melihat pantai yang sepi tadi.

Beberapa langkah lagi aku akan tiba di sebuah taman di pinggiran kota. Dan setelah melewati taman ini, aku akan segera sampai di rumahku.

*

Aku pun berjalan memasuki taman ini, tiba-tiba pandangan mataku menangkap sosok seorang gadis berambut panjang—yang kelihatannya sedang menangis—berteduh di bawah pohon. Sepertinya dia bukan orang dari kota Hueco Mundo. Aku belum pernah melihat gadis itu sebelumnya di taman ini.

Tinggalkan saja? Ahh, tidak... Aku bisa mendengar jelas kalau dia sedang menangis dan aku masih punya rasa manusiawi!

Dengan rasa penasaran, aku pun menghampiri gadis itu. "Hei, onna. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyaku langsung begitu berada di hadapannya.

Dia tersontak kaget dan menoleh padaku dengan mata keabuan yang berkaca-kaca. Dia menangis, sesuai dengan perkiraanku.

"Hiks... Hiks..." Gadis ini terus menjatuhkan air matanya. Sesekali dia mengusap air mata yang membasahi kedua pipinya. Dia pun mulai membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab pertanyaanku, "Aku... Aku tersesat..."

"Tersesat?"

"I... Iya, aku ditinggal oleh rombonganku... Hiks," ungkap gadis ini sembari mengusap air matanya.

"Rombongan? Maksudmu?"

"Rombongan wisata liburan musim panas dari kota Karakura..."

"Lalu? Kenapa kau bisa sampai tersesat di sini?"

"...A-Aku hanya mencoba berjalan-jalan sebentar taman ini, tapi tiba-tiba rombonganku hilang. Hiks, huee...!!" Gadis ini langsung menangis lagi begitu selesai menceritakan kejadian yang membuatnya tersesat di taman ini.

"Tch, kau terlalu ceroboh meninggalkan rombonganmu, onna," desisku pelan. "Sekarang hentikan tangisanmu, gadis cengeng!" bentakku padanya. Suara tangisnya berhenti dan dia mulai berusaha menahannya. Meskipun begitu, air matanya tetap mengalir di kedua pipinya.

Aku meletakkan jaket yang kupakai tadi di atas kepalanya, menutupi sebagian tubuhnya yang—kelihatannya—mulai kedinginan. "Ini, pakailah," ucapku saat itu juga.

Gadis ini menatapku ragu saat rintikan hujan ringan mulai membasahi rambutku. "T-api... Nanti kau—"

"Aku tak apa-apa," potongku seakan tahu apa yang ingin dia katakan. "Pakai saja, nanti kau kehujanan."

"...Terima kasih."

"Ayo, aku bantu kau mencari rombonganmu," ajakku yang mulai melangkah duluan.

"I-Iya!" Gadis itu pun mengikutiku dan berjalan di sampingku.

*

Sudah sekitar lima belas menit kami berdua berjalan di sekitar taman dan belum menemukan rombongan gadis ini. Ah, badanku sudah mulai merasa kedinginan, rambutku layu karena gerimis ringan ini, dan jujur, daripada itu—aku merasa terganggu dengan suara tangisan dari gadis di sampingku.

Dia sempat terdiam sesaat sebelumnya. Namun setelah beberapa menit berlalu, dia mulai menangis lagi sampai sekarang. Kenapa air matanya tidak habis-habis? Apa gadis ini tidak lelah kalau menangis terus?

"Hiks... Hiks..."

"Hei, onna..." panggilku pelan. "Bisakah kau berhenti menangis?"

Dia kembali mengusap matanya yang daritadi mengeluarkan air. "Ma-Maaf... Aku takut kalau aku tidak menemukan mereka. Hiks..."

"Sudahlah, kumohon jangan menangis lagi. Kita pasti menemukan mereka," ucapku berusaha menenangkannya.

Tanpa sadar, aku mulai menggenggam telapak tangannya yang dingin karena angin hujan, menuntunnya untuk mengelilingi sekitar taman, dan akhirnya gadis ini mulai berhenti menangis. Baguslah, setidaknya aku tidak merasa terganggu lagi saat berjalan bersamanya.

Tak lama, kami melihat sekumpulan orang yang tak jauh dari kami. Kelihatannya orang-orang itu sedang mencari sesuatu.

"Ah!!" seru gadis yang bersamaku. Sepertinya dia mengenali rombongan orang itu.

"Apa itu rombonganmu?"

"I-Iya, itu mereka!" ucapnya dengan semangat.

"Itu Orihime!" teriak salah seorang dari rombongan itu sembari menunjuk ke arah kami berdua. "Ketemu juga!" tambah yang lainnya. Mereka semua pun mulai berjalan menuju ke tempat kami berdiri.

"Kalau begitu, tugasku sudah selesai. Sampai jumpa, onna!" ucapku sembari menepuk pelan pundaknya, aku pun mulai membelakanginya.

"...Tu-Tunggu!" Gadis itu menahan langkahku dengan menggenggam lenganku. "Terima kasih banyak untuk bantuannya," ucap gadis itu sambil tersenyum.

Aku termenung sesaat saat melihat senyum bahagianya, ada rasa yang aneh saat melihat senyumnya barusan. Aku agak sedikit gugup melihatnya—mungkin karena baru kali ini ada gadis yang tersenyum padaku. Rasanya cukup menyenangkan jika melihatnya.

"Sama-sama, onna," balasku singkat dan langsung berlari meninggalkannya. Aku sempat berharap agar aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi besok atau di lain hari. Semoga.

***

Hari yang baru. Sudah beberapa hari berlalu semenjak liburan musim panas dimulai dan belum ada satu huruf pun yang tertera di atas tugas mengarangku. Apa yang harus kutulis di tiga puluh lembar halaman ini?

Mungkin sebaiknya aku mencoba mencari inspirasi di luar rumah. Terkadang di dalam rumah—memang selalu membuat imajinasiku sedikit berhenti.

Aku pun mulai berjalan meninggalkan rumahku yang kecil. Berjalan ke arah taman, apa gadis itu akan muncul di sana? Sudah beberapa hari aku tidak ke taman ini, aku pun mencoba mengelilingi taman ini. Mungkin saja aku bisa bertemu dengan gadis yang kumaksud.

"Akhirnya aku bertemu denganmu lagi!" Terdengar sebuah suara yang kukenal dari belakang—suara dari orang yang baru saja kupikirkan.

"Onna," sahutku kembali untuk membalasnya.

Dia mengarahkan sebuah jaket—yang semalam kupinjamkan padanya—begitu aku menoleh padanya. "Terima kasih untuk jaketnya, err..."

"Grimmjow Jeagerjack. Salam kenal," sambungku memperkenalkan diri. Aku pun menerima jaket yang dia arahkan padaku.

"I-Inoue Orihime, salam kenal juga, Grimmjow-kun!" Gadis ini ikut mengenalkan dirinya padaku.

Aku hanya mengangguk pelan padanya. "Baiklah, apa kau sudah mau pulang?" tanyaku memulai pembicaraan. Aku kurang tahu harus berbicara apa gadis ini.

"Begitulah... Ta-Tapi..." Nada dari ucapannya terlihat tidak yakin.

"Ada apa, onna?"

Dia sedikit tersenyum sembari menggaruk pipinya. "Sepertinya... Aku tersesat lagi," lanjutnya.

"Jangan-jangan kau mau menangis sekarang?" tanyaku langsung.

Gadis ini terlihat sedikit kaget. "Tentu saja tidak! Aku tidak cengeng seperti kemarin!" balasnya tegas.

"Huh. Tetap saja kau gadis cengeng yang akan menangis karena tersesat. Taruhan, sebentar lagi kau akan menangis," ucapku sambil sedikit tersenyum.

Dia menggeleng pelan kepalanya. "Sama sekali tidak, karena... Grimmjow-kun sedang menemaniku," jawabnya.

Mendengar responnya barusan, aku menjadi sedikit gugup dan bingung. Ahh, kenapa aku jadi salah tingkah begini mendengar ucapannya barusan?

"Ce-Cerewet! Belum tentu aku akan menemanimu terus di sini, onna!" balasku dengan sedikit malu.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba wajahmu menjadi merah begitu, Grimmjow-kun?" tanyanya polos tanpa merespon perkataanku barusan.

Aku benar-benar menjadi salah tingkah. "...Sudahlah! Lebih baik sekarang kau mencari rombonganmu, jadi aku bisa cepat pulang!" ucapku untuk menghindari pertanyaan memalukan seperti tadi.

Gadis ini malah tertawa kecil melihatku salah tingkah. Aku pun mulai menarik tangannya seperti yang kulakukan saat pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya. Membawanya mengelilingi taman, sampai akhirnya kami bertemu juga dengan rombongan gadis ini sebelum matahari terbenam.

"Orihime! Lagi-lagi kau menghilang seperti kemarin!" ucap salah seorang temannya dari jarak yang tidak jauh. Ah, temannya sedang menuju ke sini, sebaiknya aku lekas pergi.

"Hei, gadis cengeng. Lain kali jangan tinggalkan rombonganmu kalau belum tahu apapun tentang kota ini," ucapku menasehatinya.

"Jangan meledekku begitu!" balasnya kesal.

"Tapi memang benar 'kan?"

"Nggak!" Dia menggembungkan pipinya karena kesal tak bisa membalas, membuatku ingin tertawa saat melihatnya.

"Baiklah... Aku permisi dulu, onna," pamitku.

"Ah, Grimmjow-kun! Apa besok kita bisa bertemu lagi di taman?" tanyanya sebelum aku mulai menjauh.

"Tentu saja, onna," balasku singkat.

"Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa besok, Grimmjow-kun!" ucapnya dengan girang.

Aku mengangguk pelan dan mulai melangkah menjauh darinya. Hari ini aku merasa senang karena bisa bertemu lagi dengannya. Mungkin benar—sedikit demi sedikit, hatiku mulai menyukai gadis ini.

***

Sesuai janji, aku menemuinya lagi di taman. Sepertinya dia tidak tersesat saat datang ke taman ini sendirian, dia hanya akan tersesat apabila berada di dalam taman. Huh, lucu.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama, Grimmjow-kun! Apa aku telat?" tanya gadis ini dengan nafas tak beraturan.

"Untuk apa minta maaf? Kau sudah datang tepat waktu, onna," balasku singkat. Aku menunggu sebentar hingga nafas gadis ini kembali normal. "Ya sudah, ayo kita keliling taman ini," ajakku sembari menggandeng tangannya. "Jangan lepasin tanganmu dariku, aku takut kau tersesat lagi seperti kemarin!" ledekku.

"Huh!" ucapnya kesal. Sementara aku hanya tertawa kecil memandangnya.

Aku menunjukkan dan menjelaskan beberapa tempat di taman ini, dari pintu masuk taman hingga pintu keluar taman. Mungkin dengan penjelasanku, dia tidak akan tersesat untuk kesekian kalinya. Sampai akhirnya, tatapan mata gadis ini menoleh pada sebuah kedai es krim.

"Kau mau?" tanyaku langsung.

"Eh?"

"Aku yang traktir." Tanpa menunggu responnya, aku langsung menarik tangannya dan membawanya ke kedai es itu. Aku mengambil dua buah es krim batangan dari kotak pendingin dan mengeluarkan beberapa uang recehan untuk membayarnya. Tidak sampai beberapa menit, aku kembali menemuinya di luar kedai.

"Terima," ucapku saat mengarahkan sebatang es krim vanila yang baru saja kubeli. Dia terlihat ragu untuk menerima pemberianku. Apa karena aku orang yang baru dia kenal?

"Kalau kau tak menerimanya, aku sendiri yang akan menyuapi es krim ini ke mulutmu," ucapku dengan nada yang sedikit mengancam. Bagiku itu kalimat mengancam, tapi dia malah tertawa kecil saat mendengar ancamanku tadi.

"Terima kasih, Grimmjow-kun," balasnya sembari menerima es krim dariku. Ini juga pertama kalinya aku makan es krim berdua dengan seorang gadis—yang baru saja aku kenal—di sebuah kedai.

Saat itu muncul sebuah lengkungan senyum di wajahnya. Lagi-lagi senyumnya membuat hatiku senang, aku jadi ingin terus memandang gadis ini. Tanpa kusadari, ternyata dia menoleh padaku sambil tertawa kecil.

"K-Kenapa kau tertawa?" tanyaku bingung.

"Wihihi... Grimmjow-kun sudah besar, tapi cara makannya masih seperti anak kecil," ledeknya.

"Haa? Maksudmu?"

"Ada es krim menempel di wajahmu," ungkapnya sembari mengusap dan menghapus sedikit lelehan es krim di dekat mulutku. Tentu saja hal itu membuatku menjadi salah tingkah.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba wajahmu memerah, Grimmjow-kun?" tanya gadis itu langsung.

Aku memalingkan wajahku dari pandangannya, "Ti-Tidak apa-apa, kok!" bohongku. Jelas-jelas aku malu dengan perlakuannya barusan.

"Wajahmu seperti kepiting rebus, hihihi," ucapnya sambil tertawa.

"Berhenti meledekku, onna!" Aku pun mengacak-acak pelan rambutnya saat itu juga—sebagai pembalasan karena dia telah membuatku menjadi salah tingkah dan malu.

"Jangan! Nanti rambutku berantakan!" kata gadis ini dengan senyum di wajah kesalnya.

"Aku tak peduli!" balasku sambil tertawa kecil dan dia pun mulai tertawa geli. Untuk sesaat, suara tawa kami berdua menjadi satu saat itu juga.

*

Tak terasa hari sudah sore, aku pun menemani gadis ini pulang ke penginapannya yang berada tak jauh dari pantai. Saat kami hampir sampai di penginapannya, langkahku terhenti tepat di hadapan pantai tersebut. Aku memandang pantai Las Noches yang tenang itu. Suara deburan ombaknya benar-benar mengelilingi pikiranku.

"Kelihatannya kau sangat menyukai pantai ini, Grimmjow-kun," ujar gadis yang bersamaku.

Aku menolehkan tatapan mata biru langitku padanya. "Begitulah, darimana kau tahu?"

"Terlihat jelas di wajahmu," balasnya dengan senyum. Sementara aku memalingkan wajahku darinya. Tch, gadis ini selalu bisa membuatku merasa 'jantungan'.

"Aku juga suka pantai di kota ini," lanjut sang gadis.

"Kenapa?"

"...Rasanya tenang, aku benar-benar bisa mendengar jelas dan menikmati nyanyian ombak di sini. Berbeda dengan pantai di Karakura yang suasananya ketenangannya selalu ditutupi oleh keramaian orang. Bukankah Grimmjow-kun juga merasakan hal yang sama?"

Aku mengangguk pelan dan berkata, "Benar sekali, onna... Aku juga merasakan ketenangan saat di sini." Dan gadis itu hanya merespon ungkapanku dengan senyum terbaik yang dia miliki.

Ternyata... Dia mempunyai pendapat yang sama denganku tentang pantai ini. Bahkan Ulquiorra—teman dekatku—tidak pernah berpendapat apa-apa tentang pantai ini, baginya tempat ini hanyalah sebuah objek biasa. Padahal pantai ini adalah tempat untuk menenangkan hati. Ahh, pasti dia—Ulquiorra—tidak tahu makna dari 'menenangkan hati' itu.

"Hei, onna," panggilku setelah terdiam cukup lama—karena berpikir panjang lebar tentang Ulquiorra. "Bagaimana kalau besok kita makan es krim lagi? Setelah itu kita ke pantai ini. Bagaimana menurutmu?" ajakku tanpa rasa canggung.

Dia menoleh sesaat padaku dan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Sepertinya aku tidak bisa... Karena..." Ucapannya berhenti.

"Tidak bisa? Kenapa?" tanyaku penasaran.

Setelah terdiam beberapa detik, dia menoleh kembali padaku. Kulihat sorot matanya yang tadi riang mendadak menjadi sorot mata yang sedih. Dia tersenyum padaku dengan tatapan sedihnya, "Besok sore... Aku akan pulang ke kota Karakura."

"...A-Apa?"

***

Akhir bulan Juli. Liburan musim panas juga akan berakhir dalam hitungan hari. Dan di hari ini juga, dia—Inoue Orihime—akan segera pergi meninggalkan kota yang sepi ini. Saat ini aku sedang bersamanya, di pantai Las Noches yang sepi. Menghabiskan sisa waktu bersamanya.

Sudah sepuluh menit lamanya kami berdua berdiri di sini, tanpa ada sepatah kata keluar dari bibir masing-masing. Padahal sebentar lagi rombongan gadis ini akan segera meninggalkan kota ini. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus bilang apa padanya. Berpisah. Mungkin baru kali ini aku mengatakannya—Aku sangat benci dengan kata itu.

"Grimmjow-kun..." Akhirnya sang gadis yang memulai pembicaraan. Aku ini memang pemuda yang payah karena tidak bisa memulai pembicaraan di suasana seperti ini.

"Aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih," kata gadis itu dengan senyum. "Kau membuat liburan musim panasku menyenangkan," lanjutnya.

"Sama-sama, onna," balasku singkat. Sebenarnya kau juga membuat liburan musim panasku menyenangkan, tapi aku tidak sanggup mengatakan ini di hadapannya.

Pandangan mataku menuju pada matahari yang perlahan-lahan sedang bergerak menenggelamkan dirinya ke laut. Mulai berpisah dengan sang ombak dan pantai.

"Hei, onna..." panggilku dengan nada pelan. "Apa kau akan kembali lagi ke sini?"

Dia menoleh dengan tatapan mata yang sedih. "Aku tidak tahu," ucapnya sembari menggeleng pelan kepalanya, lalu kembali menunduk dan menatap kedua telapak kakinya.

Untuk sesaat dia menoleh pada rombongan temannya yang sedikit jauh dari tempat kami berdiri. Salah seorang temannya melambaikan tangan—memanggilnya—memberi isyarat kalau sekarang sudah saatnya mereka pergi.

"Sepertinya sudah saatnya aku pergi... Jaa ne..." Dia pun melangkahkan kakinya.

"Tunggu!" Aku segera menangkap lengannya yang mulai menjauh. Menahannya pergi. Rasanya aku tidak ingin dia pergi dariku. "Paling tidak berjanjilah padaku kalau kau akan kembali ke sini!"

Sang gadis menoleh padaku. "Tentu saja! Aku akan kembali bersamamu lagi, Grimmjow-kun juga harus menungguku di sini. Janji?" Dia mengarahkan jari kelingkingnya ke arahku—seperti anak kecil yang membuat kesepakatan.

Aku tersenyum saat melihat wajah polosnya dan mengaitkan kelingkingku pada kelingking mungilnya. "Janji."

Setelah itu, dia melangkah pergi meninggalkanku sendirian bersama pantai sepi ini. Yah, tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan lagi saat ini selain menunggunya kembali. Seperti sang pantai menunggu matahari kembali terbit dan melewati hari bersama suara deburan ombak.

* * *

"Selesai," ucapku mengakhiri cerita liburan musim panasku—yang cukup panjang—di depan kelas.

PLOK!! PLOK!! PLOK!!

"Bagus sekali, Grimmjow!" puji sang guru bahasa—Sousuke Aizen. Dia menepuk tangannya setelah mendengar ceritaku barusan, bahkan teman dekatku—Ulquiorra—yang terkenal dengan minim ekspresi itu turut memberi tepuk tangan padaku.

Aizen-sensei tersenyum bangga padaku. "Silahkan duduk kembali, Grimmjow. Aku akan memberimu nilai sempurna untuk tugas mengarangmu," responnya.

"Terima kasih, sensei." Aku pun menunduk pelan padanya dan kembali duduk sesuai perintahnya barusan.

Hah, 'tugas mengarang' katanya? Ini bukan sebuah karangan yang kubuat dengan sembarangan kalimat. Tapi... Ahh! Sudahlah, aku tidak terlalu peduli. Untuk apa juga aku marah?

***

Tak terasa sekarang sudah liburan musim panas lagi di bulan Juli. Kalau ada liburan musim panas, tugas mengarang selalu menemani. Dengan gontai aku berjalan mengelilingi perumahan sambil memikirkan karangan apa yang harus kutulis nanti.

Mungkin tugas mengarangku kali ini tak akan selesai karena tak ada yang mengisi liburan musim panas yang—menurutku—membosankan. Jujur, aku merindukan gadis yang mengisi liburan musim panasku yang sebelumnya.

Langkah kakiku berhenti. Sesekali aku menoleh ke arah pantai yang tak jauh dari tempatku berdiri. Melihat pantai Las Noches yang selalu sepi, yang sekarang hanya ditemani oleh matahari senja, deburan ombak, dan... Seorang gadis. Eh? Ada seorang gadis di pinggir pantai?

Aku memicingkan kedua mata biru langitku ini, mencoba memperjelas sosok gadis yang pandangannya sedang lurus ke arah lautan lepas pantai Las Norches itu.

"Di-Dia..."

Tanpa sadar, langkah kaki ini berlari secepatnya ke arah tempat gadis itu berdiri. Gadis berambut panjang dengan warna orange kecoklatan, persis seperti matahari senja yang sedang terlihat jelas di pantai.

Nafasku terengah-engah setelah sampai di dekatnya. Dia langsung menoleh ke arahku, iris mata keabuan dan senyuman lembut yang sudah lama tak kulihat. Gadis yang selalu kunanti janjinya untuk datang kembali padaku. Dia—Inoue Orihime.

"Grimmjow-kun." Dia menyebut namaku dengan caranya. Syukurlah, dia sama sekali belum lupa denganku.

"Heh, onna... Kau sudah kembali," kataku dengan nafas terengah-engah. "Aku pikir kau tidak akan pernah datang lagi."

Dia tersenyum lagi padaku dan berkata, "Tidak mungkin. Aku sudah janji padamu, lagipula aku memang ingin sekali menemui Grimmjow-kun."

Aku memalingkan wajahku darinya, ucapannya barusan cukup membuatku agak malu. "Jadi... Sampai kapan kau akan berada di kota ini?"

"Sampai liburan musim panas selesai!" balasnya girang.

"Baguslah. Aku senang karena kau bisa mengisi liburan musim panasku lagi," balasku sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya yang panjang itu.

"H-Hentikan, rambutku jadi berantakan, Grimmjow-kun!"

"Biarin! Hahaha!!" Aku tetap mengacak-acak rambutnya dan tertawa melihat wajah kesalnya. Tak lama suara tawa yang riang keluar dari bibir gadis ini.

Suara tawa kami berdua terdengar lagi setelah sekian lama. Meskipun dia hanya akan berada di sini sampai liburan musim panas selesai, tapi aku sudah cukup senang karena dia menepati janji musim panasnya—untuk bertemu denganku. Kembali lagi mengisi liburan musim panasku. Kelihatannya tugas mengarang kali ini berdasarkan pengalamanku lagi.

**=The End=**

* * *

A/N:  
Gaje ceritanya!! Mudah-mudahan kalian menikmatinya... =_=" 

Ini saya tuntaskan sampai tengah malam, sekaligus ditemani sms dari cintaaa—seme saya. Makasih sudah mau menemani saya sampai tengah malam begitu, walaupun memang dasarnya dikau mahkluk ngalong... XD (plaak)

Sekedar pemberitahuan, kalau di Jepang sana, liburan musim panasnya selama sebulan, yaitu di bulan Juni. Dan seminggu di awal musim panas, katanya sering turun hujan. Info ini saya temukan di blog—yang kebetulan saya kunjungi—mengenai Jepang. Benar atau tidaknya, saya kurang tahu karena belum pernah ke Jepang, hehehe...

Terima kasih sudah bersedia membacanya hingga selesai. Yosh, _would you mind to __**review**_?


End file.
